Mr & Mrs Redfox
by MacJardin
Summary: Levy McGarden es una intrépida agente que se le ha encomendado el caso Etherion; en donde los alfas más poderosos de la ciudad han sido asesinados en los últimos meses y necesita capturar a una de las criminales más buscadas con la ayuda de un criminal, el delta Gajeel Redfox. [Multiparing Nalu, Jerza y Gruvia] [Gajevy principal]
1. 1

_**"Una boca que exhibe rosas, plena de perlas, una lengua que emponzoña mil corazones..."**_

_(La descripción de la perfecta belleza- Christian Hoffmann)_

—Era una mujer, con la apariencia de un ángel y más rapaz que un buitre. Media cerca de un metro con ochenta sin contar la medida de esos jodidos tacones y cargaba tanto maquillaje como cualquier puta omega en celo— pausó momentáneamente después que la interrogante enarcó una ceja y continúo —sin ofender. La señorita es sin duda una de las mujeres más atractivas de toda la ciudad.

Y la detective volvió su mirada al papel sin más.

No le incomodaba en lo absoluto estar tras rodeada de reclusos llenos de testosterona devorando con albures sus pocos atributos femeninos y tampoco la poca educación de cómo el alfa en su frente que tuviera una erección, aunque este le tratara en el diálogo de manera respetuosa.

Se trataba de Mash Redfox, un conocido traficante de psicotrópicos y estupefacientes de baja calidad de la ciudad de Denish donde nunca se demostraron cargos en su contra, sin embargo él fue remitido al estado de Era de Ishagar al tratar de traficar tres kilogramos de cocaína negra que revestían las cajas de instrumentos musicales en su equipaje al llegar al aeropuerto de Alakitasia, siendo su sentencia reducida al cooperar en la destrucción de la red narcotraficante de NEO y no oponiendo resistencia a su sentencia de poco menos de tres años, de los cuales ya llevaba poco más de dos años con cuatro meses con buena conducta en la prisión estatal.

—Y si quieres saber más sobre el incidente, sólo el "mayor" quedó consciente después de la aparición de esa perra—

—¿Podrías decirme de quién se trata el mayor?

—No me imagino a usted lidiando con ese bastardo.

—Puede que si usted me informa de su identidad podría hacer una promoción, en un hipotético caso claro.

Era un hábil comerciante sin duda. Sus gestos eran convincentes y capaces para lidiar aún en las situaciones más tensas, siendo capaz de obtener los mejores tratos en prisión sin ser un tipo con mucho poder social o económico.

La sonrisa traviesa de la quieta mujercita se impuso en el semblante antes risueño del recluso. Al parecer él tomó en serio esa "promoción hipotética". Si eso era real, valdría la pena _soltar un poco de la sopa._

—¿Hipotético dices?, ¿quien dijo que no te iba a decir quién es ese idiota.? Sonrió el rubio. En verdad que su hermano se las iba a pagar.

Cambió su sereno semblante, escuchó con atención el nombre y abrió los ojos en total sorpresa. Procedió a anotar en su cuaderno.

Sonriente de nuevo, soltó una carcajada por ver otra faceta de la seria interrogante y además de que obtendría una placentera venganza por quien más confiaba.

—No queda más que decir— rió y colocó su puño en el vidrio— señorita, tiene mis respetos.

—Me alegra que así sea, "minor".

Chocaron los puños tras el cristal y se levantó la detective sin comentar nada más. Un par de guardias alfa la estaban esperando de espaldas alejados a la conversación de su beta.

Tomaron paso apresurado a la salida, se habían tardado más de lo esperado hablando con él. Ese tipo no paraba de hablar de los buenos tiempos en que él tocaba cantaba en un bar, tenía a decenas de omegas enloquecidos de sus canciones, hasta de su injusta y supuesta orden de infiltración ilegal de drogas a Alakitasia

Bueno, al menos ese tiempo había valido la pena.

El sujeto tendría a final de mes una guitarra y una "promoción" que era lo pedía a cambio del nombre.

...

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. 2

_**"La libertad significa que no tienes obstruido vivir tu vida como tú eliges. Algo menor es una forma de esclavitud"**_  
_(Wayne Dyer)_

—Je. ¿Una beta llevando el caso Etherion? Solo falta que dejen a cargos a las omegas para la diligencia de Era. Reía el encargado del reclusorio— No me lo creo, por mucho que tengas esa plaqueta dorada _princesa._

Suspiró. Sabía que era inútil hablar con los alfas de rango militar, a pesar de los múltiples programas de inclusión e igualdad entre géneros. Era un hecho que el tipo era estúpido.

—Le repito, identifíquese antes de sacar prontas conclusiones

—Alfa clase IV, rango 5. AC4R5 ¿Eso es todo, beta?

Una infantil cara le dirigió la joven beta sin pensarlo mucho. Alzó otra identificación — Beta clase IV, rango 2 y asignada como asistente de la superior Scarlet del caso Etherion, BC4R2 —pausó y se sacudió con orgullo las manos— _¿eso es todo, rango 5?, _dijo con malicia.

No podía evitar el sargento retractarse e inclinarse pidiéndole disculpas.

_Dejar explicarme esto de manera breve:_

_Los títulos, clases y rangos son distinciones de los estratos sociales. Etiquetas por así decirlo._

_Usualmente se identifican con la abreviatura A-B-O, alfa-beta-omega continuado por la clase; C, que va del 0 al 9 indicando la pureza de su sangre. Es decir, cuántas generaciones han mantenido el género, entre mayor el número, "mayor poder socioeconómico"._

_Cabe decir que los pura sangre son denominados a partir de la sexta generación._

_Y para terminar el rango, razón por la cual el cabezota del sargento pidiera avergonzado disculpas ante la pequeña beta. El rango es el nivel de preparación intelectual y poder sobre su género._

_Era muy evidente la diferencia entre ellos..._

Dos jóvenes se colocaron a la espalda de la beta, saludaron y mostraron respeto presentándose como AC3R8 y AC3R9.

Marcharon al paso corto de su líder para enfrentarse cara a cara con un búnker donde se encontraba el sujeto. Este se encontraba contenido tras la pared de metal electrificada, sentado dando la espalda a una pared blanca y mirándola con rareza.

De inmediato AC3R9 coloco un brazo frente a BC4R2 apartándola de la severa mirada del recluso.

—Droy, ¿qué te dije sobre la señorita beta? Reprendió AC3R8— Mis disculpas BC4R2 .

Ella movió su mano haciendo un ademán que alegaba ningún problema, se paró frente a la pequeña rendija situada en medio de la pared electrificada. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Pensé que no le gustaban los formalismos, las letras y números; _señorita Levy— _mencionó.

—Y que también que odiabas tener que acosar a las personas.

Los agentes se alejaron para acatar la orden, activaron el dispositivo de seguridad; liberaron al preso que, por su gran masa corporal y sus cadenas, los guardaespaldas en su instinto apuntaron con los teaser sin dudar alguno. Uno de ellos empezó a retroceder mientras rezaba una oración. Eso provocó que el recluso empezara a reír estruendosamente y que Droy se desmayara por la increíble reacción de este.

— Supongo que vienes a mi ayuda...— dijo mientras trataba de recuperarse de la risa al ver al alfa más gordo tirado en el suelo con orina en sus pantalones — la misión que tratas de completar no es algo que pueda lidiar un par de alfas incompetentes, ¿o no?

— En pocas palabras- dijo aceptando su comentario, trató de defender al bajar el teaser de Jet y tratar de razonar antes de ser interrumpida. —Pero mis agentes son más capaces de lo que crees...

— Delta. — completó su frase— Me parece una falta de respeto llamar a los demás por su género, señorita omega. ¿Tendremos algún problema si nos llamamos de esa manera?

Gajeel Redfox, era sin precedentes el recluso más peligroso de toda la prisión de Era. Se suponía que era perfecta la implantación de los chips supresores para que pudiera ejercer sin problema y que pudiera andar con los agentes alfa sin temor a ser violada en cualquier momento.

Le empezaban a temblar las piernas y a sentir un aire frío sobre su espalda, tanto que sintió caer al momento que el sujeto empezó a sonreírle victorioso en su acierto y que su mirada poco a poco empezara a intimidarla al punto de querer hacerla llorar.

— Si, tendremos un problema.

— Me parece estupendo señorita Levy. Quisiera que nos presentaremos en otro lugar, quizá alguno donde los dos podamos convivir y hablar como gente civilizada, sin edor orina ni unas cadenas incómodas como el infierno, ¿le parece?

...

El silencio por parte de la negociación entre el recluso y la agente fue prolongado. AC3R8 no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre el Delta en un ataque de ira.

— La agente BC4R2 no está dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de alguien como tú— se jactó Jet al acercar su teaser a su abdomen— ¡Conoce tu lugar, delta de mierda!

Jet procedió a atacar con el teaser en repetidas ocasiones, logrando que Gajeel soltara sordos quejidos de dolor. La agente beta no logró soportar la escena y de inmediato pegó con el filo de la mano en la nuca al alfa delgado para que este terminara inconsciente. El delta se levantó sin problema alguno y pisando la cabeza de AC3R8, cruzando los brazos en espera de su respuesta.

— Nunca creí que alguna especie de pseudo-alfa pudiera soportar más de 3000 voltios en poco más de 15 segundos, deberías estar muerto con ese voltaje.- mencionó sorprendida la agente.

— Con toda razón, esa cosa de voltaje ilegal me dejará adolorido al menos lo que resta del día. ¿Acaso esa bola de trogloditas del FBI o la mierda que sea no saben que la dosis letal es de 1200 voltios o al menos unos jodidos 100 miliamperios?

— Lo saben, me disculpo de antemano por lo ocurrido señor Redfox.

— Perfecto.

— Tenemos un trato. Acordaremos los detalles fuera de Era.

...

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**...**

_Notas del autor:_

_Holiwis, mis queridos lectores fantasma UwU_

_He decidido publicar un capítulo cada semana o 15 días, tanto en FF y aquí, en Wattpad. De verdad me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia que ya va para largo xd. Es posible que en un momento dado me desaparezca, ya que aplico exámenes de ingreso a la Uni y pues alguien tiene que aprobar el examen de admisión :'v_

_Una disculpa, no subí el archivo correcto del capítulo anterior con la nota de autor xs_

_Fuera de eso sería todo lo que tengo que decir de este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. 3

"Un héroe es alguien que entiende la responsabilidad que viene con su libertad" 

(Bob Dylan)

Han pasado cerca de tres horas y media desde que han abandonado la prisión de Era. En teoría se dirigen al juzgado del consejo para desactivar las cadenas con la jueza Velno y así continuar con la misión Etherion con normalidad.

Sin embargo, es demasiado incómodo para Levy tener que compartir una vieja patrulla, mirar por el espejo retrovisor y presenciar la curiosa escena donde el agente AC3R9 se encontraba con ropas de conserje, el agente AC3R8 con las esposas puestas y en medio de ellos dos, al delta roncando despreocupado, ocupando la mayor parte del espacio del asiento trasero.

— ¿Debería señorita BC4R2 detenernos en el próximo puesto de comida rápida para calmar esta tensión?— Dijo el chofer, un beta de rango 4.

— No lo veo necesario Lily, ya te dije que no me agrada que me llames por mi clave. —cosa muy común por parte del compañero —Por el momento, Gajeel se encuentra bajo control y no creo que despierte en un largo rato— respondió Levy— pero si gustas dirigirte al autoservicio, podría comprar un par de cajas sonrientes para quitar esas caras de susto de Jet y Droy.

— Me gusta su iniciativa, lo dejaremos para después. Dígame qué es lo que hay que negociar con DC7R0, o con el señor Gajeel, señorita.

En sí, era mucho lo que Levy tendría que aclarar con Redfox. El caso Etherion los involucraría en la búsqueda de NEO, una organización que es culpable de muchos incidentes de violaciones y secuestros a omegas, ataques dirigidos hacia los betas y cuatro asesinatos de los alfas más poderosos de la ciudad; el más reciente hace un par de semanas, el homicidio del líder alfa de la familia más rica de la ciudad, el señor Jude Heartfilia.

No era de extrañarse que los altos rangos se fueran sobre el encargado de la guardia del imperio de investigación del consejo, el comandante Warrod Sequen le encargaría a la recién promovida de rango, Levy Mcgarden, una mujer beta con la complexión más pequeña de toda la academia, tendría que lidiar con la misión. Y que al final de cuentas, por experimentar con una nueva tecnología de control del departamento de innovación tecnológica, DC7R0 fungirá como sujeto de prueba para la detención de los mercenarios de NEO.

Pronto llegaron al juzgado y con algo de valor, Levy logró despertar a Gajeel sin que este la tratara de intimidar de cualquier manera. Lo remitió con la jueza.

— Nunca creí volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro por estos rumbos otra vez, Redfox.

— Yo no creía que aún siguieras viva, vieja bruja.— El rencor fue muy evidente en la efusiva respuesta. Odiaba con todo su ser encontrarse de frente a la Señora Velno para escuchar siempre su frase de sermón.

— Si lo repites, sabes que tengo el poder de inyectarte otra vez ese 'supresor', ¿cierto? —

Exactamente esa frase.

Las cadenas retiradas por la jueza pronto cayeron al suelo y Gajeel permaneció callado sin tratar de denigrar o imponerse sobre ella, cosa que fue inconcebible para el trío de agentes. Lily pareció dudar de la efectividad de sus compañeros. Redfox parecía un tipo tranquilo y serio a los ojos del beta macho.

— Si eso es todo, no quiero saber que piensan esos sujetos del departamento de innovación esta vez. La única cosa buena que han hecho son los supresores delta y los terminan restringiendo para sus pobres investigaciones.

En el estacionamiento, dividieron caminos los agente alfa y beta. Los primeros tomaron la patrulla y se dirigieron a las oficinas a tomar el reporte de lo sucedido por orden de Levy, ya que quería que ellos pronto se recuperaran del estado de shock en que terminaron después de la visita a la prisión de Era.

Mientras tanto, Lily y ella, se dirigirían a lo que sería el lugar a resguardo de Gajeel durante los próximos meses de la investigación a NEO cercano a la comandancia, primero haciendo una parada en esta . Sin embargo, eso no estaba en los planes del delta seguir el plan junto con los empollones de la comandancia.

— Bueno, si tenemos que actuar contra los chicos de NEO, tendremos que dejar de lado esas asquerosas patrullas de hace 30 años, ¿acaso habrá algo de tecnología en esta pocilga de comandancia?— reclamo mientras le daba de vueltas al estacionamiento de la estación, prestando atención a las motocicletas estilo Chopper de los porta-multas tomando la decisión de montarse en una. Acaricio la motocicleta apreciando los detalles de cromado, los detalles de cuero y probando la sirena.—Y al menos, por una vez estos corruptos hicieron una buena inversión en su vida.

—Claro, no habrá problema con que tomes la motocicleta del comandante Laxus para que vayamos a detener el crimen y paseemos por la ciudad... ¡Si tuviéramos el permiso con un carajo!— Levy estaba sacada de quicio ante la insolencia del Delta— ¡Por supuesto que no tomaremos ni patrullaremos en las motocicletas de la comandancia!, eres un completo idiota.

—¿Y quien dijo que iba a tomarla prestada?— a continuación logró encenderla de una sola vez, encendiendo con éxito el pánico sobre la pequeña beta. Dió un estruendoso arranque mientras estaba en reposo para que después diera de vueltas en la motocicleta ante la atónita mirada de la chica, levantando polvo y provocando más ruido para apaciguar las quejas de esta.

En ese momento, cuando considero que sus gritos de desesperación no eran suficientes redujo la velocidad para salir disparado hacia la salida de la estación. Levy sin dudas se había quedado sin opciones. Activó el Teaser remoto colocado sobre el tobillo derecho a modo de emergencia.

—¡Suficiente!— Dijo ella al encender la alarma de emergencia y enviar la carga paralizante, logrando con éxito que Redfox se desmayara y cayera de la moto.

A los pocos minutos, todo el cuerpo policiaco de la estación llegó a presenciar la curiosa escena. El Beta Lily se compadeció de ella mientras presenciaba la escena.

—Dudo que pueda contenerse mientras se queda con nosotros.— pensó él. Sin duda generaría problemas tener que rolar turno para vigilarlo cada noche en la casa alquilada.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resignación en la sala de emergencia del cuartel. Gajeel estaba dormido sobre la camilla improvisada con una venda sobre la pierna derecha por la fricción generada por el teaser remoto cuando se activó y su peso más el de la moto cayeron por el costado derecho.

—Lo mejor sería que lo mantuviera a raya en mi casa.— suspiró Lily. Si podía lidiar con los gatos que traía su amada hija a la casa, podría convencerse de cuidar de alguien como Redfox, pensó en broma.

—Si no queda de otra, se puede quedar en mi departamento— dijo resignada —No quiero que ni la sra. Shargotte ni Charle les dé un ataque de pánico al verlo.

—Te lo agradezco Levy.

Fin del capítulo 3

Notas del autor:

_Holiwis, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia UwU_

_No tengo mucho que agregar, pero ya tengo varios capítulos listos para las próximas semanas ya que estaré aplicando cursos para la uni, deséenme suerte xD _

_¡Ánimos con sus estudios lectores!_

_Un mega abrazo a Mavis por su comentario :D, son el motor para un ficker 3_


	4. 4

"No es un pecado enamorarse"

El comedor de la comisaría fue renovado no hace más de tres semanas. La comida que ahora llegaba era un milagro después de sobrevivir cerca de dos años con comida rápida para microondas de la barata y maruchan como única opción del poco recurso que solventaba el gobierno.

Se alivió de que ahora contaran con donas y muchos postres. La superior Erza estaba encantada con el nuevo alcalde Zeref por aumentar el recurso hacia la comisaría del lugar.

Los agentes Jet y Droy suspiraban de alivio al notar que el humor de la superior BC5R2 cambiaba al devorar las donas de dulce rellenas de crema y la nueva mezcladora que podía hacer desde un americano hasta un café moka. Su serio regaño por no custodiar en forma a la agente BC3R2 pasaría de patrullar 72 horas corridas en la estación del centro con el superior Jellal a limpiar los baños de la comandancia.

Era una bendición tener la nueva cafetera que mejorara el humor de la superior Erza.

Por su parte, la susodicha disfrutaba de su desayuno tranquila y sonriendo frente al monitor con fondo de gatitos.

—El incremento en el índice delictivo de este semestre se ha mantenido en los rangos de error, pero podría afectar el asesinato del dueño de la disquera Zodiac nuestro reporte para el comandante Laxus. ¿Lo agregamos o lo dejamos para el próximo?

—Si ya lo imprimiste agente Web, déjalo para el próximo semestre.

—¿No tendremos problema en entregarlo el próximo martes el reporte?

—No, siempre y cuando me lo des a firmar el lunes.

—¿Y si nos piden que anexemos el caso de los comedores Everlue para este semestre por parte de la estación del superior Jellal?

—Solo si nos da una nueva dosificación de píldoras para la cafetera.

Ambas se rieron por la peculiar respuesta. La agente BC6R7 siguió con una serie de preguntas mientras la superior seguía tomando el capuchino con sus galletas de mantequilla. Jamás estaba de tan buen humor para contestarle las preguntas más cruciales sobre los reportes de fin de semestre.

La agente alfa Kagura Mizurichi y su auxiliar, la recién egresada de la academia, otra alfa llamada Miliana Katheryn contemplaban con mucha calma el cotilleo entre las féminas. A AC7R3 le incomodaba muchísimo que alguien más hablara así con su querida superior Erza.

Odiaba que alguien más aparte de ella disfrutase de su buen humor y simpatía en un momento cotidiano. Algo que solamente sucedía cuando hablaba con algún hombre. Si pudiera, rompería de nuevo la cafetera para que nadie más pueda ver esa faceta de su amada.

No era sorpréndete ver esa actitud en Kagura, su lesbianismo no era sorpresa para nadie e incluso era apoyado por algunas del personal de la estación. Era conocida por sacar la información a las reclusas más necias sin necesidad de usar tortura alguna, pero en cambio con los hombres solía ser muy despiadada; a menudo era tachada como una feminista radical y estaba envuelta en un par de movimientos de esa índole con la universidad de Mermaid, donde ella era orgullosamente egresada.

Siguió mirando con celos la felicidad de la superior mientras cotilleaba y se servía por tercera vez un café moka junto con un pan de mermelada de fresa. Pero sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar de sus labios el nombre de aquel hombre: Jellal Fernández.

—¿Hay otra cosa que tenga que saber Aracnia?

—En teoría, hoy deberian llegar los reportes de la comandancia sur mi superior- dijo la secretaria Web- pero al parecer el comandante Jellal quiere hablar personalmente con usted sobre el caso...—y pauso con miedo para finalizar— en media hora.

Kagura enarcó una ceja y despues su rostro comenzó a formarse una mirada de odio. El comandante Jellal solia hacerlo todo el tiempo y siempre desajustaba las reuniones de Erza, a tal grado de hacela molestar... según ella.

—Sin problema alguno— se levanto de su silla con algo de pereza y estirando los brazos— De vez en cuando es bueno cambiar de ambiente...

¡Pero no cada semana en el mismo lugar y con la misma jodida persona de cabellos tristes!, se decia a si misma la furiosa alfa. Odiaba cada vez que mencionaba lo bueno que era visitar al comandante.

Odiaba su sonrisa y su amabilidad con Erza.

Odiaba que le robara los sonrojos de la amante de las fresas y del pastel.

Una mirada castaña de repente se fijo en su serio y sombrio semblante.—Agente AC7R3, te espero en recepcion para ir a la comandancia sur.

Scarlet considero que no era la unica que debia cambiar de ambiente.

A veces, su compañera era demasiado reservada y solo se centraba en su trabajo, algo que admiraba de ella pero le preocupaba mucho.

No obstante, la mirada obscura de Mizurichi centrada en la cafetera y su sepulcral silencio cruzada de brazos le indicaban otra cosa. La superior de nueva cuenta y acercándose intentó llamarla de nueva cuenta.Sin embargo, el ruido de una pila de papeles cayendose y el grito de la agente Miliana hizo que la mirada perdida cobrara color y que una sonrisa timida se mostrara en la castaña.

Erza asumió que todo estaba bien. Kagura sólo la siguió y la acompañó de copiloto en la pequeña patrulla.

La reunion "urgente" de ellos dos fue de lo mas normal. Las risas y los sonrojos cereza de su comandante no se hicieron esperae al saludar al azulado.

Jellal sólo la llamó para festejar el cumpleaños de la agente Kiana Bell y comer pastel de fresas. Ella se sentia incomoda festestejando con ellos, dado que se conocian bien entre ellos por la academia de policia.

Se retiraron al cabo de una hora y regresaron a la estación, no sin antes que de nuevo Fernández insistiera en invitarla a la inaguracion el proximo fin de semana de la plaza comercial de la Torre Paraiso.

Erza acepto para su suerte. Odiaba su suerte.

Pero mas odiaba era que nunca podria ser vista con esos ojos con los que miraba ella al comandante...

Fin del capítulo 4

Holi

Lo siento por no poder subir el nuevo capitulo, es algo complicado manejar una ship no muy popular como lo es KaguraxErza. Me parecio bueno incluir esta relacion tri amorosa y complicarle la vida a Kagura, es divertido (y muy triste :'v)

El proximo capitulo vuelvo con la dosis de Gajevy y mas escenas incomodas en el departamentl de las chicas xd, por hoy solo un poco de amor lésbico.

Gracias **Curuxa** por comentar este fic, una disculpa por actualizar un poco tarde. Proximamente las relaciones entre estos personajes se tornaran mas intensas y veremos el pasado de algunos personajes xd.

Gracias por leer y seguir esta pequeña historia UwU, me gustaria escucharlos en los comentarios pronto lectores fantasma xd.

¡Nos leemos pronto n.n!


End file.
